The Curse of Engelhart
The Curse of Engelhart is the lost Richard Wagner opera in The Beast Within: A Gabriel Knight Mystery developed in part by Ludwig II in order to reveal Baron von Glower's identity as an alpha werewolf and thus allow him to be killed thus freeing him from the curse.The plot is as follows: ACT ONE: Many years ago in a small German village,there lived a young man named Engelhart.Engelhart was a lowly blacksmith's apprentice.He was fair of face,but by nature gentle and shy.Being orphaned and having lived with the blacksmith in virtual slavery since his parents died,Engelhart had nothing to call his own.Nothing,that is but an amazing talent.For ten years,the beutiful and much-desired wares that had passed for the blacksmiths, a greedy and vain man,was determined to keep this a secret.He forbade Engelhart to ever work the metal in front of another soul - on pain of death.But the blacksmith's ingratitude went further still.He was so plagued with envy of Engelhart's talents that he treated Engelhart like a lazy and worthless dog.The other villagers,assuming that the blacksmith's behaviour toward Engelhart must be deserved followed suit. Now in the same town there lived a rich baron.The Baron maintained a patronly and righteous face with the villagersmbut it was rumoured that he was actually uspeakably cruel and wicked.There was also a young maiden,Hildagunde who was lovely and kind hearted.Hildagunde was the only one who took pity on Engelhart and was kind to him.Engelhart loved Hildagunde madly,but was too shy and too penniless to even speak of it.In the first act,we learn that Hildagunde's parents,blinded by the prospective fortune,have been bethrothedher to the Baro.When Hildagunde learns of this,she is terrified and protests that the Baron is reputed to be evil,but her parents brush this off as "jealous rumours" and demand her obedience.Poor Hildagunde is too good to defy her parent's wishes and so she reluctantly agrees. The Baron,with great public ceromoney sends Hildagunde a bethrothral gift of a silver box.Hildagunde - overcome by her fear and anger at the bethrothal - casts the jewelery box into the fire.She is immediatley remorseful and pulls it out,but it is too late.The delicate silver has been badly marred.Hildagunde fears for her life when she sees the damage.She is afraid the blacksmith would report the damage to the Baron,-so she approaches Engelhart and begs him to help her.Engelhart thinks of his masters warning ,but determines to disregard it for Hildagunde's sake.He melts down the silver and constructs another box even more beutiful than the first.When Hildagunde sees his great artistic skill she falls in love with him.The two come together in the aria of love.But their bliss is momentary-what about the bethrothal?The young couple,knowing the Baron will relinquish his claim,decide to run away Opera 1.jpg Opera 2.jpg Opera 3.jpg Opera 4.jpg Opera 5.jpg Neuschwanstein singers hall Englehart and the Blacksmith.jpg Neuschwanstein singers hall Englehart courts Hildagunde.jpg Neuschwanstein The Hunters Track Down Englehart and Hildagunde.jpg Neuschwanstein The singers hall Hildagundes Imprisonment.jpg Neuschwanstein singers hall The Wedding Feast of Hildagunde and the Baron.jpg Neuschwanstein Singers hall The Death of Englehart.jpg Baron 2.jpg Baron.jpg Hildagunde.jpg Hildagunde and baron 2.jpg Hildagunde and baron 1.jpg Hildagunde and baron at feast.jpg Hildagunde and baron at feast.jpg Choir.jpg Minstrels2.jpg Minstrels2.jpg Gabriel in pain.jpg Gabriel transforms.jpg Gabriel howl.jpg Hildagunde at feast.jpg Baron transforms.jpg Baron music.jpg Baron transformed.jpg Choir.jpg Category:Books